marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra (YA)
Cassandra is the fifth episode of Marvel's Young Avengers. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver… They’ve gone missing.- Patriot looked up at his friends, clearly worried. -They took Steve…- Natasha Romanoff spoke through her intercommunicator. -Reinforcements needed against Bullseye…- Sergeant Mahoney said through the police radio. -Now I know where Kate is…- Wiccan muttered. -I think these two left us to play hero on their own.- Speed suggested. -Kate, are you nuts?!- Stature exclaimed, looking at her best friend. -I couldn’t let Bullseye get away with murder, plus I wanted to know if he had been involved with the disappearances.- -And what did he say?- Patriot asked, worried. -Did he hurt you?- -No, Eli, he didn’t.- Kate shook her head. -And he said that he didn’t know, but that he wasn’t aware of Rusk and his Dark Avengers’ actions.- -That doesn’t say much…- -She did the best she could, Stars and Stripes.- Speed put his arm around the female archer’s shoulder. -Where is Billy?!- Hulkling asked, losing control. -He was here, helping me fight the fake Hawkeye when suddenly a rainbow ray absorbed him and took him to space…- Bishop looked up. -I mean, I didn’t know that Gay Pride could make you do that.- -Well… I think I will have to ask some contacts I have… Friends in high places, you could say.- Teddy looked at his teammates. -Will you be ok?- The others nodded. -Great, then I’ll have to visit my family.- He extended his wings and flew away. Soon after, a Quinjet parked next to the Young Avengers. Black Panther got off and walked to the teenagers. -Cassandra…- The Avenger said, looking at the blue-eyed girl. -W-What’s wrong?- -Another mass kidnapping… This time it was Stark, Romanoff and… Well… your father.- Stature teared up, looking at the Panther’s mask. -M-My dad was taken away?- -I’m afraid so, yes…- T’Challa nodded. -But Vision, Dr. Banner, J.A.R.V.I.S. and I are doing our best to figure out who is responsible for this.- -You’re clearly not doing enough!- Cassie yelled, as the tears rolled down her cheeks. -Cassie…- Patriot tried to hold her back, but Kate shook her head. -You say you do a lot, but I think we have crossed more villains off the list than you!- Stature started growing in size. -And I will take this matter to my own hands! While you stay in that lab in the Mansion, trying to figure out useless algorithms to predict who did this, I will go investigate on my own.- Lang went back to normal size and ran away from the heroes. -We should go after her.- Black Panther said, looking at where where Cassandra had just ran. -No, definitely not.- Kate shook her head. -I know Cassie, and she’s stubborn. She won’t stop until she does some research on her own. Plus… We need to continue our investigation.- -Sounds wise, Katherine.- T’Challa nodded and led the Young Avengers into the Quinjet, heading back to the Mansion. The size-changing Young Avenger shrunk down to ant size and got in a subway, heading towards the center of the city. -A.I.M.’s main lab…- Cassie said, walking towards the main entrance of the abandoned looking factory. Shrinking to ant size, she infiltrated the building and jumped on the two guards’ shoulders, punching them in the face and knocking them down. -Scientist Supreme!!!- An A.I.M. Agent said through his intercommunicator. -Two guards just got knocked down by an unseen force.- -One of the Ant-Men…- Forson replied. -Send every agent to every hallway, activate the ventilation systems, activate Code Red.- Getz nodded. -Yes, Scientist Supreme.- The agent pressed the big red button and every room in the lab was illuminated by the intermittent red lights. Cassie grew to normal size and ran through the hallways, before finding herself surrounded by A.I.M. Agents. -Stop there, woman!- -I am just 18, you know?!- She increased her size so as to be as tall as the roof before punching the floor around the agents. Shrinking back to ant size, she snuck into the ventilation system, in an area which hadn’t been activated yet. As she started to run towards the main room, she saw the dust particles around her start to float. As soon as Stature turned around to see what was causing this, an extremely strong wind pushed her away, making her float through the pipes. She caught a glimpse of the hallway to the main room through the floor vent, so Cassie knew she was going in the right direction. As soon as she spotted the main room, she grew to giant size and destroyed the ventilation system, getting herself right in front of the Scientist Supreme and M.O.D.O.K. himself. -Oh, Lang’s daughter!- -That’s right, bobble-head. Now where is my father?- She asked threateningly. -If I only knew!- -I don’t believe you don’t know, machine.- She shook her head. -You’re smart enough to disable J.A.R.V.I.S. and get away with it.- -That’s true, Ms. Lang. I am indeed.- -And you’re smart enough to think of a way to kidnap the Avengers, one by one without anyone noticing it.- -Then again, very true.- -And you hold a grudge against my father, since he didn’t give the Ant-Man suit to A.I.M..- -That was under Killian’s reign, but… Yes, as an organization, Lang is an enemy.- -Therefore, I doubt you didn’t have anything to do. You are a big threat.- -There’s a lot of evil in this world, Ms. Lang.- M.O.D.O.K. threw his hands in the air slightly. -And honestly, I do not consider my ways… Evil. Good and evil… That’s in the eye of the beholder.- -You know what I mean. Kidnapping people… That’s how you roll, isn’t it?- -Oh, do I sense some grudges held here?- -Well, I spent a lot of my childhood being kidnapped, many times by your people.- -Then again, those were Killian’s people. I haven’t kidnapped… Many.- -Argh!- Cassandra tried to grab M.O.D.O.K.’s head, but she was hit with his Psi Blast, making her shrink to human size. The Scientist Supreme ran against the Young Avenger, but she grabbed his arm before he could hit her and tossed him against Tarleton. Before the scientists could react, she grabbed two test tubes from a table and tossed them at the villains, generating a chemical reaction unknown to her. Growing back to giant size, she examined the whole facility. Unable to see her dad anywhere, she kicked M.O.D.O.K., making him hit a shelf and shrunk down to human size, before running away. Gallery Subway-Cassandra.png|Stature riding a subway UnseenForces-Cassandra.png|"Scientist Supreme!!! Two guards just got knocked down by an unseen force." A.I.M._Soldiers_(Earth-1010)_002.png|"Stop there, woman!" CodeRed-Cassandra.png|"I am just 18, you know?!" DustParticles-Cassandra.png|Stature running through the vents Growing-Cassandra.png|Stature growing to giant size FaceToFaceWithMODOK-Cassandra.png|"That’s right, bobble-head. Now where is my father?" MODOKVsCassie-Cassandra.png|Stature hit by M.O.D.O.K.'s Psi Blast SSVsStature-Cassandra.png|Scientist Supreme about to hit Stature Tossing-Cassandra.png|Stature tosses Scientist Supreme against M.O.D.O.K. KickingtheBigOleHead-Cassandra.png|Stature kicks M.O.D.O.K. Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season One Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elijah Bradley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:George Tarleton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Andrew Forson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Enter Doom Arc